A la Une
by La Mariane
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Kamerreon. Avant de quitter Poudlard, Harry, Drago et les autres élèves de septième année se retrouvent dans la Chambre des Secrets pour un jeu, qui pourrait bien être plus révélateur que prévu. Attention : SLASH, HP/DM


Notes de la traductrice : cette fic est une traduction de _Your Headline News_, de Kamerreon. Vous pouvez trouver l'original sur le site . Bien sûr, Harry, Drago et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et _alii_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la Une**

Harry Potter et les camarades de sa promotion étaient complètement saoûls. Déchirés. Bourrés. Destinés à prendre un potion contre la gueule de bois le lendemain matin. La nuit avant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, les élèves de septième année se retrouvèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets, qui n'était plus vraiment secrète. Avant d'ingurgiter une quantité indéterminée d'alcool, ils avaient transfiguré la Chambre pour qu'elle ait des tapis moelleux et plusieurs coins pour s'asseoir. Après tout, ils voulaient passer toute la nuit ici.

_J'ai une idée, déclara Hermione. Et si on jouait à un jeu ?

Terry Boot tourna ses yeux troubles vers elle. « Quel genre de jeu ? »

_Euuuuh... Sa voix s'éteignit.

_Et si on jouait à action ou vérité? demanda Pansy.

_Non! Ce jeu est pourri! un choeur de voix repoussa sa proposition.

_On pourrait jouer à "Je n'ai jamais", déclara Susan Bones.

_Non, c'est trop ennuyeu, dit Ron d'une voix rendue traînante par l'alcool.

Drago sourit d'une manière narquoise à tous ces imbéciles torchés et décida. « On va jouer à "A la Une". »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de jeu ? grommela Crabbe.

_C'est simple, répliqua Drago. Chacun notre tour, on va inventer quelquechose que Potter pourrait faire, ou que quelqu'un pourrait dire qu'il a fait, et alors Potter va devoir trouver le titre d'un article que Rita Skeeter aurait pu écrire sur ce sujet. Un cri unanime d'agrément fit sourire Drago. Intéressant.

Hannah Abbot parla. « Le choipeau place Harry chez les Serpentards. » Elle ricanna devant les airs horrifiés des élèves de cette maison.

Harry répondit immédiatement : « Potter, le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres! »

Terry Boot sourit largement. « Harry est photographié au lit avec trois femmes. »

Harry fit une grimace. « Potter, une Sex machine? »

Millicent Bulstrode sourit avec ironie. « Potter perd un match de Quidditch contre Drago. »

Harry ricana, « Le fils d'un Mangemort truque un match de Quidditch. »

Justin Finch-Fletchley sourit, « Harry lâche un serpent sur moi. »

Harry grogna, « Harry Potter assassine des Pouffsoufles. » Le rire débridé qui accueillit son titre résonna dans la grande pièce.

Neville Longbottom soupira, « Harry se suicide. »

Harry ferma les yeux, « Le garçon-qui-a-survécu se tue! » Le groupe hocha la tête avec sympathie, ils reconnaissaient la vraisemblance de ces mots.

Vincent Crabbe dit alors « L'amitié de Potter pour Dobby révélée. »

Harry ricanna « Potter prépare la révolte des elfs de maison. »

« Ouais, p'tain » s'écria Hermione d'une voix avinée.

Gregory Goyle prit la parole « Ron était le bien le plus précieux de Harry en quatrième année. »

Harry ricanna « La liaison secrète de Harry Potter! » Il évita les coussins que Ron lança sur lui.

Seamus Finnigan rit « Toute la lumière faite sur les retenues de Harry Potter avec Severus Rogue! »

Harry devint pâle, « Le maître des potions utilise Potter comme esclave sexuel! »Les Serpentards hurlèrent de rire et les Griffondores frissonnèrent de terreur.

Dean Thomes murmura « Tu accepte vraiment un bonbon de Dumbledore. »

Harry sourit largement, « Notre Sauveur ne dit plus que la vérité! »

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient trempé dans du Veritaserum. »marmonna Hermione.

Pansy Parkinson annonça « Trelawney fait une véritable prophécie à ton sujet. »

Harry cligne des yeux, « Harry Potter, le Survivant ». Il remarqua des regards choqués et haussa les épaules. « Elle a fait la prophécie originnelle, celle qui était vraie. »

Lavender Brown dit d'une voix perçante, « Tu dois prouver que tu es toujours vierge. »

Harry rougit, « Potter le Pur est Parfait! »

Padma Patil marmonna « Tes habits sont moches. »

Harry fit une grimace, « Notre Sauveur fait ses courses dans une poubelle! »

Parvati Patil parla, « Tu te fais faire un tatouage! »

Harry sourit largement, « La chair pure de Harry est souillée! »

Theodore Nott sourit avec ironie, « Le choipeau place Potter chez les Pouffsoufles! »

Harry regarda les membres de ladite maison d'un air d'excuse, « Merlin! Nous sommes tous perdus! Potter, un Pouffsoufle! » Les trois autres maisons éclatèrent de rire et ricannèrent en voyant les Pouffsoufles rougir.

Susan Bones dit, « Tu trouves un travail au Ministère de la Magie. »

Harry ricanna, « Potter conspire contre le Ministre! »

Daphnée Grengrass macha son chewing-gum, « Potter devient ami avec Drago Malfoy. » Le groupe d'élèves cligna des yeux devant l'impossibilité d'un tel événement.

Harry sourit ironiquement, « Les Mange-Morts jettent un sort à notre Sauveur bien-aimé : Potter sous _Imperius_. »

Ron Weasley commenta, « On découvre que Harry est un Animagus non enregistré. »

Harry rit, « Potter tue Weasley pour avoir révélé un secret. »

Ron Weasley rougit violemment quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait révélé sans le vouloir à cause de son état d'ébriété. Harry ignora les cris de ceux qui voulaient savoir quel animal il était. C'était un secret après tout, et il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Hermione cria « Harry réussit ses examen de potions haut la main. »

Harry perdit contenance, « Potter baise un professeur en échange de bonnes notes! »

Morag McDouglass parla, « Harry change de sexe. »

Harry blêmit, « Le garçon-qui-a-survécu devient une fille! »

Mandy Brocklehurst couina, « Harry a été adopté. »

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération, « Notre Sauveur, échangé à la naissance! Qui est-il vraiment? »

Blaise Zabini sourit à Harry d'un air entendu et dit, « On a prouvé que tu es l'investisseur secret des jumeaux Weasley. »

Harry ragarda son ami secret sévèrement, « Potter touche ses dividendes dans un trio amoureux! » Des ricannements se firent entendre dans toute la pièce, mais Ron Weasley avait l'air vraiment malade.

Sally-Anne Perks sourit, « On découvre Harry habillé en fille. »Beacoup d'élèves s'étouffèrent avec leur boisson à cause d'un rire surpris.

Harry rougit, « Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu porte des collants! »

Michael Corner regarda Harry avec dédain, « Tu rejoins Voldemort. » Des hocquetements surpris résonnèrent dans le silence soudain.

Harry déclara solennellement « Potter nous trahit tous! »

Ernie Mcmillan dit d'une voix geignarde, « Harry est enceinte. »

Harry soupira, « Potter, mère de la prochaine génération! »

Lisa Turpin sourit largement, « On te surprend en train de regarder deux hommes qui baisent. »

Harry ricanna, « Le gaçon-qui-a-survécu pour devenir un voyeur! »

Zacharias Smith marmonna, « On découvre que tu es gay. »

Harry inclina la tête, « Le garçon-qui-a-survécu pour aimer les sorciers! » Des rires caquetants jaillirent parmi la masse saoule des élèves. C'étati génial. Plusieurs des garçons regardèrent Potter de la tête aux pieds, espérant que c'était vrai.

Drago Malfoy sourit avec hauteur, « Rita Skeeter découvre que nous sommes secrètement fiancés et qu'on prévoit de se marier demain soir, après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. » Les visages blancs de leurs camarades de classe s'épanouirent dans un rire moqueur et éttoufé. Comme si cette situation hypothétique pouvait vraiment se produire. Aucune chance!

Les yeux émeraude de Harry se vérouillèrent sur les yeux argent de Drago. « L'héritier du Mange-Mort force Harry Potter à se marier avec une potion d'amour. » Des ricannements d'agrément s'éteignèrent peu à peu comme les adolescents saouls glissaient dans le sommeil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le matin suivant se leva, ensoleillé, non pas que les étudiants de septième année pouvaient le voir, depuis la Chambre des Secrets. Severus Rogue les réveilla avec une grimace de mépris et distribua des potions contre la gueule de bois. Ils l'entendirent, à leur grande surprise, remercier Potter de lui avoir fourni un serpent qui avait dit le mot de passe pour qu'il puisse venir tous les chercher.

Ils se levèrent tous ensemble et allèrent dans le hall d'entrée pour leur dernier petit-déjeûner à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Personne ne remarqua le manque de mouvement dérangeant ni les yeux perçants des autres élèves, jusqu'à ce que Ron Weasley ouvre l'exemplaire le plus proche du _Daily Prophet_, et hurle avant de s'évanouir.

On pouvait lire la une en lettres grasses : **L'héritier du Mange-Mort force Harry Potter à se marier avec une potion d'amour!**

Les élèves de septième année se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, leurs bouches ouvertes à cause du choc. « Vous étiez sérieux?!? », hurlèrent-ils sur un ton crissant.

« En effet, » dit Drago en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, « Potter est à moi. » Ceci dit, il se pencha vers Harry et embrassa le Sauveur du monde des sorciers.

Severus Rogues s'arrêta derrière les deux garçons et attendit qu'ils finissent avant de parler. « Cinquante points pour Serpentard, pour avoir mis la main sur le Célibataire de l'année, Mr. Malfoy. » Il inclina la tête, « Cinquante points pour Griffondore, pour avoir mis la main sur un Malfoy. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont durs à attraper. » Il se retourna et sortit à grands pas du hall, sa cape flottant derrière lui. « J'ai toujours voulu faire une sortie qui paraliserait les gens de stupeur. » Il sourit. « Mission accomplie. »

Fin


End file.
